


Coming Back: It's a Start

by pickledragon



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: (for the first part), Drabble, Gen, Short, Unreliable Narrator, With a happyish ending, prepare for vague and slightly angst ramblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/pickledragon
Summary: It took time for ponies to trust her again after the fall. Luna didn't expect anything less.A short, introspective look at Luna's readjustment to life not trapped in the moon.





	Coming Back: It's a Start

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece written to for a friend who said, "Don't you dare make My Little Pony angst." You're welcome.

It took time for ponies to trust her again after the fall. Luna didn't expect anything less. 

If Celestia had been the one to embrace the darkness all those eons ago, ponies would have forgiven her instantly. (Made sense, since the sun was as constant as the moon was changing.) If the roles had been reversed, Luna would never have had the courage to trap her sister in the moon. (Celestia always did what was hard, why couldn't Luna?)

Her sister and friends were full with promises of forgiveness, but why would they ever trust her again? Who could trust the night? 

In bed, Luna tossed and turned, dreams haunted by forced nightmares. In the waking world, she walked in the same shadows she did before she accepted the darkness. But now she knew the price everyone would pay if she succumbed once more. 

The first time she descended with the chariot of darkness on Ponyville (Recommended to her over a tea with her sister, "Oh, Twilight lives there, and her reports say its the friendliest town around." (Celestia said this while reading a newspaper, no match for a former terror's company) the fillies fled and it was like she was one thousand years in the past again, walking into town with Celestia and hearing them whisper "Who's that?" 

All she really wanted was a friend (absentee sisters who you feel inferior and indebted to were different stories) and she tried. Luna tried so hard but nothing she did worked, until some friends of Twilight Sparkle's (terrified of her at first, but then again, weren't they all?) helped her maintain traditions of 'fun'. 

When she came home (her sister was already asleep, having brought the sun down hours ago) Luna tucked herself into bed. Nothing fit quite right inside her, but all the noise in her head (inferior, corrupted, unforgivable, terrifying, unlovable) started to quiet down. 

After that, she opened her eyes. She started going into ponies' dreams again, something she hadn't done in centuries. Luna was inspired by them, their spirit, their persistence and grounding and everything that made them ponies. Celestia started asking her to manage some government affairs.  
It was a far cry from their old wordless communication, but it was a start. 

As time went by, Luna looked closer at Celestia. The way she led with her head held high and the strength with which she held her head no longer elicited barbs of jealousy, but a stirring feeling of pride. Just like before, but this time, Luna was content with her spot in the shadows. After all, how else could she bring ponies back from the darkness?

**Author's Note:**

> As it is now, the drabble is finished, but if you're interested in any continuation, please tell me!
> 
> tumblr: learningthomas.tumblr.com  
> Original content: pickledragonblog.weebly.com


End file.
